wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Malygos
Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the Blue dragon, Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as The Spell-weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. General Malygos is a leviathan with small wings. His body is covered with crystalline scales of pure azure. His body shines with shifting colors that change constantly from blue to silver. According to the tome Legacy of the Aspects, written by a human seeking knowledge amongst the Night Elves, Malygos does not have the form of a "typical dragon." The human author of the book writes that Malygos can change his form "at will," which is, of course, not a unique ability among the dragonflights. Particularly interesting are the words that follow, however. The human author writes, "Rarely seen after his retreat to the far north, he is almost always in the form of an insect-like creature, but while in dragon form he and his dragonflight are varying blues in color." If the account is true, it strongly suggests Malygos lives -- or once lived -- among the Nerubian race of Northrend. Malygos has an extraordinary command over magic, and although he is not as powerful physically, his spellcasting more than counters that disadvantage. Malygos lives in a cave within Northrend, and his lair contains many arcane magical artifacts. Malygos and his dragonflight search for any magical source and artifacts and protect them so that mortal races may not endanger the world with their reckless use. The War of the Ancients Malygos was closest to his brother Neltharion, the Earth Warder. During the War of the Ancients when Azshara and her Highborne opened the portal in the Well of Eternity to allow the Burning Legion access to the world of Azeroth, the great Dragon Aspects congregated at the lair of Alexstrasza to discuss the coming invasion and what part they should play in defending the world. Neltharion proposed that to end the invasion of demons, the dragonflights should create a weapon with which they could eradicate the demon armies. Neltharion persuaded Malygos to aid him in convincing the other Dragons and Aspects to lend a part of their power to create the weapon, The Dragon Soul. The artifact was a simple golden unassuming disc created by Neltharion. The Dragon Soul was to be used as a weapon against the demons. Neltharion and all the Dragon Aspects and their dragonflights flew toward the battle where the Ancients had already perished and only Night Elves were holding back the Demons. With ease, a corrupted Neltharion, now known as Deathwing, destroyed both demons and Night Elves by using the Dragon Soul -- now known as the Demon Soul -- against them. The Dragon Aspects tried to stop Neltharion. Malygos's blue dragonflight surrounded Deathwing to take the Demon Soul from him. With a single command, all the blue dragons were engulfed by the Demon Soul and were pulverized. Malygos was also afflicted, but did not suffer the same fate as his flight. Malygos felt deep guilt for his role in convincing the Dragon Aspects to infuse their powers into the Demon Soul. With his dragonflight annihilated, Malygos began to lose his mind. He traveled to his lair in Northrend, where he hid for millenia. Feelings of remorse paralyzed him. During ten thousand years, he was rarely seen by the other Dragon Aspects. His body was a caricature of his former self. A thin body surrounded by frozen ice, almost skeletal. The Second War After the Second War, Alexstrasza was kidnapped by the Dragonmaw Clan orcs and taken to Grim Batol. Her younger consort Korialstrasz, known as Krasus, visited Malygos to seek his support to join the other Dragon Aspects in an attempt to free Alexstrasza. Although Malygos initially refused, Krasus convinced him by revealing that Deathwing was still alive and that he had indirectly led the Dragonmaw Orcs to find the Demon Soul. Krasus finally said that Alexstrasza could use her powers over life to grant Malygos a new dragonflight. Seeing an opportunity to avenge the death of his dragonflight, see their resurrection, and redeem himself, Malygos agreed to rejoin the world and confront Deathwing. After Deathwing was defeated and the Demon Soul destroyed, Malygos seemed to reclaim the vitality of his former self. Rhonin the mage destroyed the Demon Soul using a scale of Deathwing and with a spell, all the content of the Demon Soul was transfered back to the Dragon Aspects, returning their full power back to them. As promised, Alexstrasza helped restore the blue dragonflight, presumably from a tiny clutch Krasus had suspended in The Sundering (book). Although still a sparsely populated dragonflight, the blue brood grows slowly, giving hope to Malygos. For 20 years preceding the time of World of Warcraft, the blue dragonflight have been searching for ancient artifacts of arcane power around the world to keep mortals away from powerful weapons. Blue dragons and Malygos live mostly in frostlands and underwater in artic waters. Malygos and his dragonflight can shapeshift like any other dragonflight. Malygos did leave one of his trusted dragon flight, Azuregos, to wander the lands once ruled by Azshara and to eliminate anything, or anyone, which may be a threat to Malygos and the blue dragonflight. Memorable Quotes: * He didn't impart his own power, didn't impart his own! Tell him, Ysera! Tell him how, after the demons were defeated, he turned on us! Used our own power on us! (about Deathwing.) * I lost much - too much! But you, you who call yourself Krasus, you who once also wore the form of dragon, you lost all, too! Sources * Blizzplanet.com * The Demon Soul * The Sundering (book) Category:Lore Characters Category:Lore Category:Dragons